1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to network communications in general, and in particular to a method and apparatus for connecting an information processor to any network to perform communications.
2. Description of Related Art
With the proliferation of wireless network technology, wireless network access points can be found in offices and homes as well as on streets and in restaurants. As such, a user is able to perform communications at many places as long as the user is carrying a mobile communication terminal. It is known that network-related settings can be changed based on a Service Set ID (SSID) specified for the access point to communicate with.
Referring now to the drawings and in particular to FIG. 1, there is depicted a diagram for illustrating an example of switching among networks. The access point with which an information processor communicates can be different between the time when it is connected to a first wireless network and the time when it is connected to a second wireless network. In addition, the SSID can also be different.
When the communication destination is changed from a wireless network to a wired network or vice versa, or when the communication destination is changed between wired networks, it is required to manually make network settings for the information processor, as shown in FIG. 1, and such procedure is very inconvenient. Furthermore, in a wireless network, the same SSID may be used by multiple access points. Therefore, when a system is using an SSID, it may not be appropriately detected that the connection has been changed.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide to provide an improved method and apparatus for connecting an information processor to any network to perform communications.